The Working World
by Kaya-Cullen
Summary: Edward and Bella are geting married soon-but will work get in the way?- all humen, plz review hope you luv/like xxx kaya-cullen
1. Dont get me started

**I do not own Twilight and i DEFENANTLY do not own its charicters, plz review! i want a review before i make a new chapter!**

BPOV

"Bella?" asked Edwards subtle voice "are you awake?"

"I am now!" I said sarcastically.

Edwards hard body wrapped around me.

"Well you're just going to have to punish me then." He said with a huge smirk on his face.

I looked at his angelic face for a moment his beautiful amber eyes gleaming, the corner of his mouth curled up.

"Tempting as that sounds" I said while kissing him softly on his lips.

"Some people have work to go to!" I continued.

I got up out of bed, it felt good to wake up to something that you actually own. Our apartment and Edward my husband to be. Edward was totally gorgeous, happy and all mine. I made my way to the en-suite, and stepped into the shower.

"Morning Alex" I said while walking into the office, as usual he was ogling my ass.

"Morning Miss Swan" he mumbled oblivious of me knowing his doings. I walked in to my office. I was the editor and chief of Cliché magazine. I picked up the phone and dialed Edwards's number.

"Bella?" he asked quickly.

"Edward?" I said beginning to chuckle.

He sighed.

"Ooh moody cow" I joked.

"Love you" he whispered

"Even more"

"Don't get me started" he said

I giggled and put the phone down.


	2. I love you

BPOV

"Edward!" I called as I reached our apartment "you home Hun?"

"In the kitchen!" he yelled.

As I walked in to the kitchen the smell of roast chicken hit my nose.

"Mmmm" I said licking my lips. Edward made his way over to me and began to softly kiss my lips; I put my hand on his jawbone and kissed back. "Careful you'll smudge my lip stick" I said as I escaped his lips.

He laughed; his laugh wasn't like other peoples laugh his was soft and gentle yet meaningful.

"How was your day bell?" he asked.

"Great! Well Alex was ogling my ass again but, we got the interview with Katy Perry!"

"I kissed a girl and I liked it, the taste of her cherry chap stick" he sung out of tune.

"I kissed a girl just to try it, I hope my boyfriend don't mind it" I continued.

So we were singing _I kissed a girl _in the kitchen then we did the big jazz hand finish.

"Hey when is this interview?" he asked

"The 26th, I can't wait!"

Edwards grin turned into a huge disappointing glare.

"I can't believe you forgot Bella!" he hollered.

"Why are you so mad?" I yelled back.

"Oh nothing much just our rehearsal wedding!" he roared

"Oh my god Edward!" I said putting my hand over my mouth "I'm so sorry!"

"Sorry doesn't cut it Bella" he said sadly "you forgot"

"Edward made his way to the front door.

"Edward don't go" I cried "I love you"


	3. Galaxy & Kleenex

The Next day I was franticly trying to call Edwards mobile, but it was always turned off. So then I decided to by a few crappy 80's movies, a giant galaxy bar (or 2) and I went through about 60 boxes of Kleenex tissues. I tried to call Renee, a few times for moral support but she never answered, and by the time I had done all of this, it was only midday.

I had to find him! I couldn't just sit around the house all day feeling sorry for myself. That's when it hit me. Where do you go when you get upset? I had to get to forks, and as soon as possible.

I decided I better give Alice and Charlie a call, to give them some notice. Oh god! I might run into Jacob that might lead to trouble. No. I must call Jacob; tell him I'm coming to stay for a while. Oh god I really need help, these are gunna be the worst phone calls of my life.


	4. Call 1 Charlie

Call 1- Charlie

BPOV

I walked over to the wall phone, picked it up and started dialing Charlie's number and sighed the tone only rung for a second or so before he picked up

"Hello?" Charlie said, god this was gunna be awful

"Hi Char- I mean dad, its Bella" I said nervously

"Bells? I've not heard from you in ages, how are you keeping!"

"I'm fine, look dad I'm gunna be coming down soon, I mean today or something" I said trying to fight back the tears.

"Oh that's a bit short notice, but you know you're always welcome Bella you know that… but what brought this on?"

"Oh well, nothing" I couldn't help it I burst into tears

"Bella don't cry erm well we can talk about it when you come…" he said uncomfortably

I nodded, but then realized he couldn't see me "Yeah..."

"You better tell Jacob that you're coming… He might seem big but what you did… he might still be upset"

"I know, I'm gunna call him after I've called Alice"

"Okay, erm… See you later Bells…"

"Bye dad"

I put the phone down, breathed heavily and began to type in the Cullen's number.


	5. Call 2 Alice

Call 2 – Alice

BPOV

"Hello?" said a deep, low voice, I knew almost immediately it was Emmet

"Hi, Emmet it's Bella I was wondering" He then cut me off

"Bella! How are you! How's your life, are you to posh to call us now?" he joked

I laughed "no, I was wondering if Alice was there?"

"Sure I'll get her for you, but call more often, promise?"

"I promise"

All I heard was I big huge yell "ALICE! Get your ass down here now! Bella is on the phone!"

"Bella?" she asked nervously

"Hi Alice! Erm... Just wondering, has Edward been in touch?"

"Yes, don't worry I know everything, I've not told anyone"

"Good, are you mad at me?"

"No, but he is seriously mad…"

"Is he coming to Forks?"

"I don't know if I should say, but whatever he has been a drama queen lately, yeah he is"

"I'm coming, but you can't tell him or anyone okay"

"I promise, but he is my brother, please don't hurt him Bella"

"I know, I never mean to it's me and my big mouth!" I started crying, like really crying I looked like I had opened flood gates to my eyes

"Bella don't beat yourself up… I'll see you soon, kay?"

"Okay" I sniffed and put the phone down

I was almost hyperventilating I was so nervous, it was Jake next.


	6. Call 3 Jacob

Call 3 – Jacob

I punched in Jakes number nervously and pressed the ring button

"Hello?" said a very familiar voice

"Jake? Is that you" I asked

"Bella? Bella! Why are you calling me, I said I never wanted to speak to you. EVER."

"Jake, please listen, I'm so sorry what happened between us and I know you don't mean that really, do you?"

"No… but Bella… why are you calling me?"

"I just wanted to warn you, I'm coming to Forks soon, today or tomorrow I really don't know, but I really wanted to ask for your permission"

"Why would you need my permission, remember I'm an overgrown tree? You called me hollow and spiteful, if you forgot; you have a very bad memory!"

I chuckled "you are very tall, like a tree"

He chuckled to "I didn't know trees had any authority whether you came here or not"

I laughed "I miss you Jake, please will you forgive me?"

"Bella, you were all ready forgiven"

"So I'll see you soon then?"

"Course, I'll always be around"

I smiled and hanged up; maybe I shouldn't have left Forks after all. Jake was such an amazing friend, I missed him. And I was gunna get the first flight to Seattle, and I might never, ever turn back


End file.
